


this dance is new (but i’ll show you the steps)

by tigerlo



Series: watch the light catch [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fluffy-smut?, well first time part two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: Nicole and Waverly's first time (from Nicole's POV).orThe scene that we'd kill to see after the fade out in 2x02.





	this dance is new (but i’ll show you the steps)

**Author's Note:**

> You guys were so wonderfully responsive to the first of my fics for this fandom, (and I'm so in love with these two as a pairing now) I couldn't _not_ write a companion piece from Nicole's point of view...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this - it was a lot of fun getting in Nicole's head. I hope I've done her justice.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> x

-

  
  


The first time Nicole Haught sees Waverly Earp, it isn't across the bar at Shorty’s. 

 

She's newly arrived to town, the contents of her small suitcase currently strewn across the little motel room the Sheriff's department had set up for her, her uniform pressed and straight, waiting for her first day tomorrow. 

 

The civilian clothes feel heavy on her today because she's nervous, a little anxious for her first shift and the uniform makes her braver, gives her strength in its authority. But in civilian clothes, she's just her. 

 

Just Nicole. 

 

In a town in the middle of nowhere where she knows no one. 

 

And while it's not the first time she's picked up and moved like this, this part never gets any easier, the settling in. She never really does though, sure she interweaves herself with the town and the people because that's her job and she's damn good at it. 

 

But she never really feels like  _ part _ of it. 

 

Because she's always felt like a loner, has never really fit anywhere. Has never really found her place in the world. Has never stood on soil and felt like her bones belonged there. 

 

But that changes. 

 

It changes the moment she sets foot in Purgatory. 

 

(And the irony of that does not escape her)

 

She's not even sure she recognised it at all at first, rather had recognised the lack of emptiness later. The absence of hollowness. 

 

She had been confused though, put it down to being thrown by the new location and it's strange collection of people, until she'd laid eyes on Waverly Earp. 

 

So no, the first time Nicole Haught sees Waverly Earp isn't across the bar dressed in her uniform. It's standing across the road from her, dressed in her civvies, staring struck dumb at the way the light falls across Waverly's face as she shields her eyes with her hand and crosses to walk into the bar. 

 

Nicole doesn't believe in soul mates, or love at first sight. 

 

Or she doesn't until she sees Waverly Earp, anyway. 

 

But then Nicole sees her and her heart stops in her chest and  _ flutters  _ and her breath catches, and for the first time in her life she feels like she's actually supposed to be somewhere. Like she's in exactly the right place at the right time. 

 

Waverly's in another world entirely, watching for traffic and completely oblivious to the mute redhead having a serious crisis of identity on the other side of the road, but there are exactly four seconds where Waverly's eyes move from the road, almost like they can feel Nicole's presence. They find hers and their gazes lock and she feels something coil itself in her chest, settle low and warm. 

 

Waverly holds the contact and her expression is that of someone who is desperately searching for the missing link of their connection, almost like she's trying to place Nicole's face amongst the people she has met. Except she hasn't. Not in this lifetime, at least. 

 

Her brow crinkles and her nose wrinkles and and Nicole falls in love, just like that, before something else catches Waverly's attention and she turns away, the spell broken. 

 

It's a boy. 

 

Of course it's a boy. 

 

Because she's beautiful and this is a small town, so of course there's a boy. He has tattoos and too eager hands, and Nicole watches as Waverly half-squirms out of his arms when he reaches for her as she pushes through the door of the bar and out of sight. 

 

Normally she'd leave it at that, never one to disrupt something between two people but there's something about their connection that feels off, not genuine, and there's something about  _ their  _ connection, the one of four whole seconds that feels  **old** . 

 

That feels important. 

 

So she makes a plan. She makes a plan to visit Shorty’s the next day in her uniform and introduce herself, properly. To make her intentions known. 

 

She doesn't realise until she gets back to the hotel that somehow she already knows Waverly's name. 

  
  


-

  
  


The wooing girls thing is easy for Nicole, always has been. Because she knows she's reasonably attractive and she's confident and she knows what she wants.

 

She's not a lothario and she's not a nun either, but Waverly is different. 

 

Waverly makes her feel nervous, and Waverly makes her hands shake, and Waverly makes her feel like a teenager again; her heart pounding in her chest with her simple proximity, and it takes Nicole's  _ breath _ away. 

 

Because she's normally good at this, but for Waverly she wants to be  _ more _ . She wants to be everything. 

 

And she knows this is all so new to Waverly, this attraction to women thing, so she goes slow. Well, as much as she can while she makes her intentions known. She pushes subtly when it feels right, flirts and smiles and beams when it elicits the prettiest blush Nicole's ever seen across Waverly's features. 

 

And it almost goes south, she almost messes everything up because she doesn't  _ get _ what Waverly's talking about and it's devastating because she thinks she's lost her shot, but then Waverly; bold, brave Waverly takes her hand and restarts her heart and changes  _ everything.  _

  
  


-

  
  


And it does change everything. 

 

It changes the colour of the sky and the warmth in her hands and the sound of the cold dawn when she's on patrol, and her head is a constant  _ Waverly, Waverly, Waverly  _ and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

It changes everything in a different way too because her place in the world solidifies, it sets, and for once Nicole doesn't feel so alone. 

  
  


-

  
  


Waverly tastes like sunshine and hope and something sweet, like cotton candy, and Nicole can't get enough. 

 

They steal small moments together after Waverly makes her move and sets their course together but they're only that, moments, broken by frustratingly bad-timed sisters and now that Nicole has had Waverly beneath her, she  _ wants.  _

 

She  _ wants _ , god she wants, and she's always been the dominant one with things like this, always the one to take charge because her blood runs so hot naturally, and she can sense that Waverly wants that too by the way she bends her body to Nicole's in a beautiful submission when they are together. 

 

She wants this more than anything else she's ever set eyes on. More than her career and more than her success. 

 

But she doesn't want to push, she wants to do this at Waverly's pace even though the holding back makes her hands shake harder than with nerves. She coils the heat in her belly and  _ holds _ , because she knows that Waverly wants this too, because she loses herself when they kiss just like Nicole does and she'll take when she's ready. 

  
  


-

  
  


Sometimes, before this starts and after too, when she's in bed at night in the hotel room she is starting to call home, she looks through the ceiling and into the sky and dreams of a night when she'll be able to reach over and thread her fingers through Waverly's before she pulls her into the space around her ribs, and her heart  _ creaks _ with the vision of it. 

  
  


-

  
  


Waverly kisses like the moonlight; deep and long even when they're chaste, and it makes Nicole's palms itch to touch her. 

 

Nicole dreams and dreams and dreams and then she  _ gets _ , and they're both standing in Waverly's bedroom, her hands on Waverly's hips and a smile on her lips, and Nicole knows that something is different in Waverly's kiss now, that she's ready, and that they won't be interrupted this time. 

 

Waverly's fingers move down the front of her shirt, exposing her skin to the cool air and suddenly she forgets how to breathe because Waverly's eyes are on hers and she looks  _ hungry, _ and it makes Nicole want to growl. 

 

Waverly's fingers move down and spill open her shirt and then pull at her belt, and Nicole's breath hitches because there's something unmistakably and blisteringly hot about Waverly undressing her, and she makes a mental note to go back to  _ that _ another time before Waverly's hands find the side of her face and her thoughts shift. 

 

They shift because Waverly's looking at her like she  _ wants _ but she doesn't know quite where to  **go** so Nicole leans down, kisses her soft but firm, and leads. 

 

She leads but she wants to be sure that this is what Waverly wants, too. Her voice shakes with the question and it's partly because of her nerves, but it's part soul-shaking arousal as well because her body feels like it's on fire beneath her clothes. 

 

The sound of Waverly's affirmation only makes it worse too, not better, because she knows they don't have to stop this time, that she can keep going until….

 

Until. 

 

Until. 

 

_ Until _ …. 

 

Waverly finishes undoing her shirt, pushing it back to expose her breasts and her hands  _ just _ graze them and it makes Nicole shiver before suddenly something in her  **snaps** and she collects Waverly easily, picking her up and moving her to the bed she's been eyeing up ever since she first walked into this room. 

 

Waverly's hands are shaking a little at the nape of her neck when Nicole presses her into the softness of the sheets beneath them and Nicole feels them tighten to stop the quiver, pulling Nicole closer in for a kiss that Waverly deepens easily, her tongue sliding smooth against Nicole's. 

 

She wants so badly to go slow, to pace them and draw out the pleasure for Waverly but when her hands are on Waverly's bare skin it's difficult to concentrate on anything other than her next breath, so she concentrates on the magnitude of her touches instead. 

 

But it's hard,  **god** it's hard when Waverly wraps her thighs around Nicole's waist and tells Nicole she's  _ hers _ . When she whispers into Nicole's ear that she can  _ take,  _ that she  _ wants.  _ Because Nicole can feel herself growing wetter and wetter with each admission, and she doesn't know how she's going to last the distance without falling apart herself. 

 

So she concentrates. 

 

She presses her lips to the skin she exposes like it's the most precious thing they'll ever touch, because it is, and Waverly starts to come apart beneath her and it's the most beautiful thing Nicole's ever felt in her whole life, Waverly moving like this for her. 

 

_ Because _ of her. 

 

There's a small moment of doubt, only a second when her lips close around the warmth of Waverly's breast where she doubts herself, doubts that she'll be able to do this justice because Waverly deserves the world. But then her hands close in Nicole's hair, holding Nicole to her breast and Nicole groans, her tongue moving to swirl around Waverly's nipple and the brunette gasps and Nicole can't help smirking against her skin. 

 

She soothes, whispers words like  _ easy, baby  _ and  _ relax _ and her heart sings when Waverly listens, visibly eases the bend in her back at Nicole's beckoning. 

 

Maybe, Nicole thinks as she lets her hands move over Waverly's ribs to cup her other breast and Waverly gasps harder. 

 

Maybe she'll do just fine. 

  
  


-

  
  


She's expecting Waverly to be ready for her when Nicole finally moves lower seeking a warm heat but she's not expecting her to be  _ that _ ready. 

 

“God, Wave. You're so….”

  
  
“Is that….?” 

  
  
“Good. It's very,  _ very _ good.”   
  
  


-

  
  


Kissing Waverly is amazing and touching her is incredible but being inside her is something else entirely. 

 

“I want to feel you, Wave. Can I? Do you like….?” 

  
  
“Yes. I want to have you so badly.”

  
  
“You're going to kill me.” 

  
  
“ _ Me _ ? I feel like I'm about to fall apart, Nicole.”

 

“Like I said. You haven't seen  _ anything _ yet.”   
  


 

-

  
  


Waverly pulls hard at Nicole's fingers, beckoning her deeper and Nicole growls in response, warming her with one finger before she pushes in with two and then it's Waverly's turn to growl, her body groaning deliciously around the stretch. 

 

And Nicole had been expecting passion, had hoped for fireworks and explosions but there's a fire in Waverly that takes her by surprise, that meets the animal in her chest and pushes Nicole for  _ more _ , so she lets go and  **gives** . 

 

She nips harder with her teeth and drives firmer with her fingers, and Waverly responds  _ beautifully _ . 

  
  


-

  
  


Waverly comes while Nicole is two fingers deep inside her and it's a moment Nicole doesn't think she'll ever forget, as long as she lives. 

 

Waverly's nails set themselves into the skin of her shoulders and back but she welcomes the sting, leans into it, wants Waverly to mark her as much as she wants to leave her own set of teeth marks in the brunette’s neck for everyone to see. 

 

She curls her fingers and draws Waverly's release out and smothers the urge to lick her fingers clean when she finally takes them back because she's so desperate for a taste before another, better idea creeps up her spine. 

 

“I want to taste you,” she purrs to Waverly and she can see the concerned look glance across Waverly's eyes before she leans in and takes that worry with her lips and her tongue. 

 

She shakes her head at Waverly's offer to attend to her needs first because this isn't about her, not this time, this is about Waverly. She can wait. 

 

She moves down Waverly's body with a reverence and swears she actually goes to heaven and comes back down, comes back to her body with Waverly in her mouth, her hands wound tight into Nicole's hair, holding her close as she drinks the brunette in like nectar. 

 

Nicole moves firm against her, holding Waverly to her tongue and steadying her hips against the bed with an iron grip, smiling when she feels the other push up into the restraint, groaning harder for the pressure and Nicole makes a mental note of  _ that _ for later, too. 

 

She moves her tongue flat and firm and then soft in circles and she smiles against Waverly's heat as she starts to lose herself, her fingers pulling harder in Nicole's hair. but it only urges her on more, only makes her move quicker and with more confidence. 

 

She pushes and she pushes and she pushes and Waverly  _ melts _ and then suddenly she feels Waverly tighten against her before she mutters a broken “oh god, Nicole. I'm….” and it's the sweetest thing to grace Nicole's ears since she first heard Waverly speak. 

 

She floods against Nicole's tongue and Nicole moves quickly but gently, taking as much as she can before she eases her down fully, her hands soft around Waverly's inner thighs as she draws away slowly, pressing kisses to the sensitive skin before she wipes delicately at her mouth and settles against Waverly's side, leaning down to watch the blush so pretty against her skin. 

 

She holds back, conscious of the taste on her lips but Waverly doesn't seem to care, winds her hands in Nicole's hair and pulls her down for a bruising kiss that leaves Nicole feeling a little weak at the edges of her consciousness because  _ that's  _ an image that won't leave her quickly either, Waverly licking her lips at the taste of herself after she pulls away. 

 

They settle against each other and Nicole reaches for Waverly, her voice a little nervous as she asks, because she knows that was good for Waverly, but she wants to  _ know.  _

 

“Was that….” she asks before she smiles under the fire in Waverly's gaze. 

 

“If you ask me if that was ok, I'm going to kick you out of this bed,” Waverly replies and Nicole ducks her head, her turn to blush now. 

 

She teases her lips against Waverly's before it becomes harder and harder to ignore the pulsing between her own legs. Waverly seems to sense it too, pushing up and using Nicole's momentum against her to flip them, leaving her hovering over Nicole, one leg warm between her own. 

 

She can almost smell the nerves pouring off Waverly, sweet and strong and as much as she thinks she might die if Waverly doesn't touch her there's no way she's going to push if the brunette isn't ready. 

 

“Wave,” Nicole says, her voice shaking with the effort to keep her desire controlled. “You don't have to….”

 

“I know,” Waverly says, the nerves disappearing from her face as she looks to Nicole, radiant. “But I want to.”

 

She takes Nicole's jaw in her hands before she turns her head gently, her teeth settling over Nicole's pulse, drawing the skin deliciously between her teeth. Her hand moves and stops just shy of Nicole's still bra-clad breasts and Nicole's heart stops beating. 

 

“Ready?” Waverly asks her sweetly, her smile a little hungry, laced with something wicked. 

 

“No,” Nicole says honestly because god, she wants this but she has no idea how she's actually going to react when Waverly touches her. How long she'll be able to hold herself together for. 

 

Waverly smiles above her and she realises she's verbalised that last thought, her cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment. 

 

“Well then,” Waverly says with a dangerous smirk, the confidence Nicole knows is there licking at the edges of her lips before her fingers move higher to hold Nicole in the palm of her hand.   

 

“Let's see shall we?”

  
  


-

  
  
  


Waverly is a damn quick learner Nicole realises as she worries her lip between her teeth, her hands bunched into the blankets beneath her to stop from closing them in Waverly's hair. 

 

“I think you're lying,” Nicole manages to utter as Waverly's fingers pry back the edges of her bra, her tongue chasing the warm skin but just missing the more sensitive flesh of her nipple. 

 

“About what?” Waverly asks with a raised eyebrow as she looks up from Nicole's chest. 

 

“Not having done this with a woman before,” Nicole says with a little laugh that catches in her throat. 

 

“What do you mean?” Waverly asks with a frown that's that adorable Nicole has to fight the urge to pull her in for a kiss. 

 

“For someone who doesn't know what she's doing, it sure feels like you do,” Nicole says with a little groan as Waverly's hand kneads at her breast softly. “See?”

 

“This?” Waverly asks, her fingers testing. Teasing. 

 

“Yes,” Nicole says heavily, nodding with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“What about this?” Waverly asks, dropping her mouth to the swell of her breast again, her tongue sliding just beneath the edge of the fabric. 

 

“Yes, Wave.  _ Jesus _ .”

 

“And this?” Waverly asks as her hands move down and over Nicole's ribs before they move up and cup her fully, her thumb and forefinger pinching at her nipples lightly. 

 

“God, you really are going to kill me,” Nicole says with a gulp. “And you said I was the tease?”

 

“You haven't seen  _ anything _ yet,” Waverly echoes, mirroring Nicole's earlier words as her hands move up and under the straps of her bra. “Can I take this off?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Nicole says a little dumbly, nodding as she leans up on her elbows, reaching behind her back for the clasp. 

 

“No,” Waverly says as she bites her lip, leaning forward to stop Nicole's arm. “I want to. If you'll let me?”

 

Nicole doesn't bother speaking, her voice somewhere on the floor with the rest of Waverly's clothes as the brunette leans in, kissing her firmly before moving to Nicole's neck as her hands sweep over Nicole's shoulders, following the line of the straps before they settle over the clasp. 

 

Nicole can feel them shake a little against the skin of her back and when Waverly pauses Nicole moves to help before a soft but firm voice at her ear stops her. 

 

“Don't you dare,” Waverly says as she nips at Nicole's neck. “I want to do this myself.”

 

“You're bossier than I thought you'd be,” Nicole says with a smile as she leans back so she can look at Waverly while the other woman's hand rests on her now half-off bra. 

 

“You like it?” Waverly asks, a little unsure. 

 

“I  _ love _ it,” Nicole affirms as she crashes their lips together and Waverly sighs in relief against her mouth. 

 

The distraction is all the help Waverly needs because she pops the other hook off easily, her eyes flicking back to Nicole's before they turn back down to her prize, going wide when the straps go slack at Nicole's arms and reveal her fully. 

 

Waverly doesn't say anything for a solid few seconds and Nicole moves to cover herself, worried they've tried to push things too far when Waverly's hand reaches to stop her, her eyes never leaving Nicole's. 

 

“No,” Waverly says softly, reverently, as her eyes flick back to meet hers. “I'm sorry, I just…. _ god _ , you're beautiful Nicole.”

 

“I am not,” Nicole says, confidence quickly draining beneath Waverly's slightly awestruck gaze. 

 

“You  _ are _ ,” Waverly says more assertively before her eyes move back to Nicole's chest. “I don't think I've ever seen anything so….”

 

She trails off, her thumb working the straps down until she can take the article of clothing off Nicole fully and drop it off the side of the bed. 

 

Waverly's eyes track straight back to her chest when she's free of her task, her hand moving up to feel gently, her thumb chasing over the sensitive skin of Nicole's nipple, Waverly's mouth falling open a little as the flesh reacts beneath her fingers. 

 

She licks her lips and looks to Nicole, her intent clear in her eyes as her tongue traces the point of her canine before she opens her mouth to speak. 

 

“Can I….I want to…..”

 

Nicole's eyes roll back in her head as she feels a flutter that picks her heart up off the floor of her chest as she nods, falling back onto her elbows as Waverly moves forward. One of her hands rests on the curve at the bottom of Nicole's ribs to steady them both as she leans in. 

 

Her lips are soft and gentle on the swell of Nicole's breast at first, not hesitant just…. _ testing _ . She grows bolder though, her lips parting for her tongue to sweep and  **taste** and Nicole's head falls back as she tries to smother a groan, every nerve ending in the tips of her fingers firing. 

 

Waverly breaks away from her and Nicole blushes when she realises at least a part of that must have been out loud. The brunette smirks against Nicole's skin before holding eye contact and parting her lips again, drawing Nicole's nipple into her mouth as she looks up and keeps Nicole's gaze. 

 

She was turned on before, beyond that in fact but this makes the heat between her legs almost unbearable, and her elbows go weak as she collapses against the bed. 

 

“Jesus, Wave,” she moans as the smaller woman half-drapes herself over Nicole, one leg sliding solidly between her thighs as her fingertips trail soft lines over Nicole's stomach and between her breasts. 

 

“Yes, Nicole,” Waverly says sweetly as she leans down against Nicole's flushed skin again, pressing kisses along the line of her collarbone this time. “Do you need a break?”

 

“God no,” Nicole says quickly, her hands coming to wind in Waverly's hair, holding her in place gently. 

 

“Do you like it?” Waverly asks as she leans back into Nicole's hand, almost purring at the touch. 

 

“You know I do,” Nicole half-pants as Waverly's teeth nip at the curve of bone. 

 

“What else do you like?” Waverly asks, her voice shaking a little on the last syllable, giving away her nerves. “What else do you want me to do?”

 

“What do you want to do?” Nicole asks her gently as her fingers play in the hair at the nape of Waverly's neck. Soothing her. 

 

There's a second, a pause, and it's not a bad one because Nicole can see the universe spinning behind Waverly's eyes. 

 

“Everything,” Waverly says finally, eyes alight as she looks to Nicole, and Nicole feels  _ warm _ . “I want to do everything. I want you to show me everything. Tell me how to do everything to you.”

 

There's another pause as Waverly loses herself looking at Nicole, her eyes taking so much in, roving over her exposed skin. 

 

“I've never….” she says, trailing off as her hands move over Nicole's stomach. “I've never wanted anything like this, Nicole. Ever. I just want to touch you everywhere, I don't even know where to start.”

 

“Start here,” Nicole says tapping her lips gently with her index finger. 

 

Waverly looks to her and smiles and in that moment everything around them  **settles** , goes quiet,  _ softens _ . Waverly leans in and inhales as their lips press together, and it's the most beautiful kiss Nicole's ever experienced in her entire life. 

 

It stays chaste for exactly ten seconds though because Waverly's tongue brushes at Nicole's bottom lip and when they slide open to accommodate her, Nicole feels the kiss in her bones. 

 

Waverly climbs on top of her fully before shifting so she can slide her hand between them, down across the muscles of Nicole's stomach that jump to meet her fingertips to tease at the edge of her underwear. 

 

“Can I….?” Waverly asks and it's so endearingly genuine it makes Nicole's heart pull. 

 

“I'm yours too, you know,” Nicole says because it's important Waverly knows. It's important Waverly knows Nicole has been hers from the first moment she saw her across the road of a small town called Purgatory. Since before even, though they didn't know it then. “All yours, Wave. Completely. In every way.”

 

“You are?” Waverly asks, her eyes wide and hopeful. 

 

“Yes,” Nicole says with the weight of the world behind it as she moves up to capture Waverly's lips against her own. Her hands slide against the line of Waverly's jaw and she  _ sighs _ , deep and content, like she understands the significance of Nicole's admission. 

 

“You'll tell me what you like?” Waverly asks as she takes her lip between her teeth. “You'll tell me if I do something you….”

 

“You won't,” Nicole says with a soft laugh. “I mean, I will. Of course, but you won't. You couldn't possible do anything wrong.”

 

“But what if….” Waverly says, her cheeks flushing in a little panic before Nicole kisses her again. Harder this time. 

 

“Relax, baby,” Nicole purrs, her palms soft down Waverly's arms. “I promise you couldn't possibly do anything wrong. Just touch me, and you'll see.”

 

Waverly nods, taking in the calm pouring off Nicole as she bites her bottom lip and her fingers dip lower. 

 

Nicole takes a deep breath, actually braces herself because she doesn't want to jump like she's touched a live wire when Waverly touches her for the first time and it's lucky she does really, because when she does it's unbelievable. 

 

The touch is simple enough but it's because it's  _ her _ , it's Waverly.  _ Her _ Waverly, that one simple touch makes her ache. 

 

Her fingers are gently at first, testing, exploring but she groans when she feels just how  _ ready _ Nicole is for her. She can't stop the blush that pours across her shoulders and up her neck because she knew she'd be wet, but feeling Waverly's fingers explore reveals how much she needed her touch. 

 

“Nicole….” Waverly utters a little distractedly before she looks up to Nicole, her eyes hooded. “You're so….”

 

“What did you expect, baby?” Nicole says with a shy smile as her hands trace the line of Waverly's jaw as she looks down at her. 

 

“I'd hoped….” Waverly says a little shyly too and that makes Nicole flush deeper because she's thought about this, Waverly's thought about this, about touching her and good  _ god _ , if she wasn't turned on before. 

 

“I mean, I'd hoped but I wasn't sure if….if I'd be able to make you….”

 

“Waverly,” Nicole says seriously, her hand threading into Waverly's hair to pull her close so she can whisper in the brunette’s ear. “You have no idea how wet you've made me, how often….Every time we kiss. Every time you're near me….”

 

“Really?” Waverly asks a little amazed, fingers moving to spread Nicole's arousal a little and Nicole's eyes flutter shut as her breath catches. 

 

“Yes,” she replies, her breath catching as Waverly moves over her clit. “God, yes. And you weren't even touching me then. Not like this.”

 

Waverly smiles, confidence moving through Nicole and into her bones as she smiles against Nicole's cheek. 

 

“Like this, you mean?” Waverly says, teasing, her fingers drawing slow circles that make Nicole grown low into her ear. 

 

She leans up a little, taking Waverly's earlobe between her teeth as she pulls a little and it's Waverly's turn to gasp. “Yes, Wave. Just like that.”

 

“What about like this?” Waverly asks innocently before she drops her head to Nicole's breast, brings her nipple between her lips and sucks, hard, and Nicole's pulse thunders harder between her thighs. 

 

“ _ Waverly Earp _ ,” she growls as her hands tighten in Waverly's hair. 

 

“Yes,  _ Officer Haught _ ,” Waverly says innocently before she repeats the action over slightly, drawing a bloom on the surface next to Nicole's nipple. 

 

“Before you start teasing may I remind you that it will be my turn eventually and while I think you'd give me an excellent run for my money, I'm pretty sure I could get you into a pair of handcuffs and tease  _ all night long _ ,” Nicole purrs dangerously. 

 

“Promise?” Waverly says with a smirk as she looks up from Nicole's chest. “If that's supposed to be a deterrent baby, it's not a very good one. Regardless of whatever comes later, you are most definitely mine now, are you not?”

 

“Yes,” Nicole says, rolling her hips up to meet Waverly's hand as she teases her fingers lower. “I'm all yours.”

 

“Good,” Waverly says firmly as she leans down and kisses Nicole hard, with possession, her tongue pushing insistently as Nicole's fingers pull in her hair again, her free hand moving up Waverly's side to bring her closer. 

 

She starts moving against Nicole then, mimicking the way she had drawn pleasure to the surface for Waverly not long ago, watching and changing,  _ adapting _ , as she looks for Nicole's reactions. 

 

_ Learning _ . 

 

“You're a very quick study, Miss Earp,” Nicole says with a gasp after Waverly sets into a rhythm that's beginning to make her toes curl. 

 

“I had a good teacher,” Waverly replies with a smirk as she runs over Nicole's clit again and Nicole moans. Her fingers sweep low, teasing Nicole's entrance and she bites back a groan as she tries to stop herself from pushing against Waverly's hand. 

 

Waverly bites her lip, reading Nicole's movements with a shy smirk as she teases her index and middle finger against Nicole, looking up to catch Nicole's eye. 

 

“Do you like….I mean, can I?” Waverly asks, taking her lip more firmly between her teeth and Nicole watches as the idea moves across Waverly's shoulders. 

 

She'd be lying if she said it was her favourite thing to do with lovers in the past but the idea of Waverly being inside her, having her like that, makes her pulse skip  **_hard._ **

 

“Do you want to?” Nicole asks, teasing a little, because it's exceptionally clear from the blush across Waverly's chest that she does. 

 

“I want to feel what it's like to be inside you,” Waverly whispers as she leans in close, her breath warm against Nicole's neck. “I want you to spend the rest of the week remembering, too.”

 

“Jesus, Wave,” Nicole moans because Waverly's fingers never stop moving, and god the girl can multitask. “Yes.  _ Fuck  _ yes.”

 

“That's a dirty mouth you've got, Officer,” Waverly purrs as her middle finger pushes  _ just _ inside. 

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Nicole asks, biting back a moan as Waverly inches in so slowly she thinks she might die from the pace. 

 

“Given I think it's  _ exceptionally _ sexy when I do get you to swear?” Waverly asks, smirking. “Not a damn thing.”

 

She flexes her finger on her last syllable, pushing all the way in, and Nicole's breath just  _ falls out _ . 

 

Waverly loses hers too, her mouth dropping open as her brain tries to comprehend what Nicole knows is racing through it: warm and wet and tight….

 

“Oh,  _ Nicole _ ,” Waverly breathes, half-whisper, half-prayer as her eyes gloss over and she looks up to Nicole who's trying desperately not to lose it herself because this feels incredible, yes, but coupled with how much Waverly's enjoying it too, that's something else. 

 

There's barely a stretch because she's so damn ready but she rolls her hips anyway, draws herself around Waverly's fingers and Waverly's cheeks flush pink at the sensation. 

 

“God, that feels  _ so _ good baby,” Nicole whispers back in encouragement, because Waverly's buried deep but she hasn't started moving yet. 

 

“Can I….?” Waverly asks, biting her lip as she edges her hand back ever so slightly, the intention clear to Nicole that she wants to, she just wants to make sure Nicole's ready. 

 

“Please,” Nicole moans, closing her eyes and leaning back as she surrenders to the feeling completely just as Waverly starts to move. 

 

And God, yes, the girl can multitask because she drops her lips to Nicole's neck again, sucking hard as Nicole's hands tighten and encourage her to leave a mark as her finger starts moving in and out, her thumb brushing lightly against Nicole's clit every few strokes. 

 

“Jesus, Wave,” Nicole gasps as Waverly's teeth settle into her skin and Waverly draws the flesh between her teeth hard again. 

 

“I'm going to leave a mark,” Waverly says smiling against her and it's so beautifully, perfectly possessive in just the right way that Nicole can't help but growl when Waverly finishes her thought. “I want everyone to know you're mine.”

 

“I think I was always yours,” Nicole says as she bites her lip, Waverly's finger starting to move quicker, almost now not enough. 

 

Nicole arches her back, chasing the sensation as Waverly curves around her body as it draws off the bed. Her lips never lift off Nicole's skin far though, kissing, tasting every inch she can reach. 

 

And honestly, Nicole has imagined Waverly might be a little hesitant with the physical aspect of their relationship once it began but this is so far from it she can't even rationalise why she thought it would be anything different. Because Waverly does this like she does everything, with all of her soul, and it's making Nicole's heart fall more and more with every second that passes, with every touch of Waverly's lips and hands. 

 

And god, she's perceptive too because she reads the bow in Nicole's body for what it is, a need for  _ more _ , so she brings her lips to Nicole's ear, her voice low and attentive. 

 

“Do you want more, baby?” Waverly asks and Nicole can hear the smile against her body. 

 

“Yes,” Nicole says, her voice rough and broken as she fists her hands in Waverly's hair. “Please, Wave. I need more.”

 

The reaction is almost instant, Waverly's finger draws back and is replaced with two, pushing against her gently as Waverly pulls back to meet Nicole's eyes. 

 

“You feel incredible,” Waverly says against her lips as she leans in. “Incredible, Nicole. I've never felt anything like it. Are you sure you want….”

 

“Yes,” Nicole says quickly, pushing up to crash their lips together because she does. She's never fancied this that much but god, knowing it's Waverly she wants more, wants to feel that  _ burn _ . “Just….go slow to start, ok? I'm not as used to….”

 

“It's ok,” Waverly says, nipping at Nicole's bottom lip playfully as she edges the tips of her fingers in. “I'll go slow.” 

 

And she does. Damn her, she does. 

 

So slowly that Nicole thinks she might actually break. 

 

She slides in at a glacial pace and it's incredible because Nicole has time to stretch around it, to take in the welcome intrusion but it almost kills her too, and by the time Waverly hits her knuckle deep she's about ready to beg. 

 

“You are in  _ so _ much trouble, Waverly Earp,” Nicole says growling, her eyes screwed shut when Waverly finally starts to move out and push back in slowly. 

 

“Lucky me,” Waverly says with a smirk that Nicole can hear as she pushes down onto Waverly's fingers before the brunette moves slightly, shifting to straddle Nicole properly, perched over one of her knees. 

 

She moves her other leg to bend up, opening herself to Waverly before she's struck with a flush of hesitation, not for Waverly but for her own insecurities but Waverly stops her with a firm hand on Nicole's thigh. 

 

“No,” Waverly says, a little adaze with the sight in front of her, of Nicole spread for her. “I want to see. Please. You're beautiful, Nicole.”

 

She bites her lip and nods and Waverly smiles wide, her palm running over Nicole's stomach before it disappears between her thighs again, pushing back inside her slowly, gently, and Nicole's back lifts off the bed, vertebrae by vertebrae as Waverly moans a little above her, taken by the sight of her fingers disappearing. 

 

She misses the closeness, of Waverly's lips on her neck but there will be time for that later and this, having Waverly atop her, fucking her like this is something else entirely. 

 

Waverly starts to move quicker, driving Nicole's pulse with her thrusts and that burn starts to build a little bit inside of her but it's delicious too, and she knows she'll be thankful for the dull ache it will leave in its wake tomorrow. 

 

The brunette’s fingers start to curl as she looks for something Nicole hasn't even articulated herself and her thumb keeps brushing over Nicole's clit, and Nicole starts to feel the world fade at the edges. 

 

Her hips do jump when Waverly hits a particularly sensitive spot so Waverly brings her other hand down to  _ hold _ against Nicole's hip, pressing her down against the mattress, steadying Nicole as she drives her fingers home. 

 

She's getting close, so  _ so  _ close and she wants Waverly against her mouth when she comes so the reaches for her and Waverly complies at once, her lips finding Nicole's before they settle around her nipple again. 

 

Nicole moans hard when Waverly's teeth scrape lightly and she just manages to pull Waverly up, to brush their lips together, Waverly's tongue sliding into Nicole's mouth when she  _ falls _ . 

 

She's never had someone inside her when she's come before, and it takes her breath away. Waverly's fingers fill her as they curl and she pulses hard around them, pulling at them as they bring her to the edge and over, and Waverly gasps too. 

 

The feeling must take Waverly by surprise as well because she moans into Nicole's mouth, her fingers pausing for a moment before they start pulsing gently and she mirrors Nicole's movements from earlier, drawing Nicole slow back from the edge as the waves shake through her body. 

 

Her release is heavy and slow to fade, and she echoes around Waverly's fingers again and again as Waverly rides Nicole down with a natural ease. 

 

“Oh my god,” Nicole whimpers as her chest creaks with her exhale, and Waverly peppers kisses across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. “Oh my  _ god _ , Wave.”

 

She leans in to kiss Nicole one last time before she takes her fingers away slowly and Nicole gasps a little at the loss, her breath stopping stock-still in her chest when Waverly brings her fingers to her mouth and  _ tastes _ . 

 

It's unexpected, and hot and the most unwholesome thing Nicole's ever seen Waverly do and good  **god** it turns her on again. Immediately. 

 

“I felt like I was missing out,” Waverly says by way of an explanation, her expression innocent but her eyes keen and watching as she takes her index finger from her mouth slowly. “And I couldn't very well have that.”

 

“And….” Nicole says a little dumbly because honestly, she doesn't know what else to say, her coherence lost and throbbing between her thighs again. 

 

“And I want more,” Waverly says, leaning in to brush her cheek against Nicole's before Nicole takes her head between her hands and kisses her hard. 

 

“Later,” Nicole says, shifting her weight before she rolls them easily, sliding her heat against Waverly's thigh. “I want you again, now.”

 

“But….” Waverly says, her hand moving between Nicole's thighs as if to say  _ you still need me _ . 

 

“But nothing,” Nicole growls as she rolls her hips against Waverly and Waverly smiles before she bites her lip and gulps, surrendering happily to Nicole's assertiveness. 

 

“You're so fucking sexy,” Nicole says as she moves from Waverly's mouth to her neck, sucking hard as her hands move quick and smooth over. “Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?”

 

“A little,” Waverly says, smirking at the clear evidence against her leg. 

 

“That's a drop in the bucket, baby,” Nicole says with a smile as she leans in to tease her lips against Waverly's, Waverly arching up to meet her before Nicole pulls  _ just _ out of reach. 

 

“ _ Nicole _ ,” Waverly moans, pleadingly, her voice a little desperate as she drags her nails lightly down Nicole's bare back and Nicole shivers as she pushes back into the touch. 

 

“ _ Waverly _ ,” Nicole purrs in return, her voice low and sly as she trails her hands up and down Waverly's side. 

 

“Please,” Waverly sighs as Nicole's fingertips brush over her nipple, hardened and peaked. She looks to Nicole with eyes purposefully softened, the intent to make Nicole bend, to give in to the pretty blush before she'd intended to. 

 

But Nicole is not that easily fooled. 

 

“That's one short memory you've got, baby,” Nicole teases as she leans in to replace her hands with her mouth, groaning against the warm skin as Waverly arches beneath her. “Don't worry, we’ll get there. I just want to have a little fun first.”

 

Waverly's eyes flutter before they fix on hers and Nicole is half expecting a plea, a slightly breathless request for  _ more, now _ but it doesn't come. 

 

Because Waverly looks to Nicole and she  **glows** . 

 

She glows with  _ possibility _ and  _ new _ and  _ we've got all the time in the world.  _

 

Nicole's heart thumps, crosses the distance between their bodies and leaves half of itself in Waverly's chest before something in her  _ changes _ and she looks to Waverly with a hunger that the brunette recognises immediately. 

 

“Remember,” Nicole says, the smile fixed firm on her face as she leans in and breathes Waverly as they kiss. Light and warmth and  _ home.  _

 

“There's so much I still have to show you.”

  
  


-

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was that heart-broken after last week's episode (I'm much calmer now having talked it through to pieces with a few people on tumblr who keep me sane - lexluthr, you're a gem. seriously) that I couldn't not write a fix-it fic for the end of that episode that I'm _almost_ finished, so be sure to keep a look out for that one if you enjoyed this and the companion piece from Waverly's point of view. 
> 
> In the meantime come and say hi on [tumblr](http://tigerlo.tumblr.com) if you'd like.
> 
> And thank you so much for reading!
> 
> x


End file.
